Leonard
Leonard, labeled The LARPer,' '''was a camper on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and was placed on Team Maskwak. He was voiced by Cle Bennett, who also voiced Beardo and Chef Hatchet. Biography The LARPER (Live Action Role Player) Super earnest nerd with a vivid imagination who runs around in a wizard outfit and throw imaginary lightning bolts at his enemies "Lightning bolt! Lightning bolt!" He's constantly rolling his special D&D-esque to determine what his team should do next and even when he has to make the simplest of decisions like what to eat - (rolls) "Four? Oh well, no pancakes for me.." Personality Leonard is a passionate LARPer (Live Action Role Player). He dresses like a wizard and believes he has magic powers. He always carries around his spell book, chanting whenever something goes awry. Like many Total Drama contestants, Leonard seems to mean well, but his mind is not in the right place at the appropriate times. He is very passionate about his wizardry and persists on his spells no matter how ineffective they seem. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Leonard was one of the fourteen contestants competing in the season in So, Uh, This Is My Team?, and fell out of the plane. His parachute was full of tambourines, prompting him to try and cast a "spell", only to be saved by Jasmine, leading him into thinking that his spell worked. During the challenge, he was being very over the top with his ambitions for their shelter, attempting to build a Wizard's Tower, much to Dave's dismay. Throughout the challenge, he attempted to use his 'powers' to assist them, but only ended up with injury. His creation did not live up to the test, and his team lost the first challenge, and he was the last one to get a marshmallow, as Beardo was eliminated instead. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Leonard's team suffered without any proper shelter. During the challenge, his obstacle was climbing the greased wall with the pig, to which he once again acted over the top about. His team lost as Jasmine was quick with climbing, and faced with elimination. Ella received the last marshmallow, and he was the second person to ride the Cannon of Shame, to Sugar's dismay. Audition Tape We see Leonard in his room, he tries to explain to us that he would be good for Total Drama because of his wizardly exploits, but before he can get through telling us about them, his friend Timmy calls. In this we learn that his cape is made out of paper. Original Design Leonard did not really deviate from his original design to his current one, although there were a few changes. His cap was originally a forest shade of green, instead of being the same shade of green as the rest of the cloak. His skin was also darker, and the patch on his cap was a pale green instead of forest green. Trivia *Leonard, along with Rodney and Sugar, are the only contestants in Total Drama Pahkitew Island to have gaps in their teeth. * He "casts" two spells before he is eliminated. * He is the only Pahkitew Island contestant so far to appear in the spin-off ''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. There, he is paired with Tammy. Gallery Contestantsfalling.jpg|Leonard falling out of a plane. CoughloserCough.jpg|thumb|Leonard getting pummeled by tennis balls. Mmm.png Btm2.png Episode1.png LeonardProfile.jpg|Leonard's concept design Total-drama-pahkitew-island-leonard-sm.png|Leonard's rotations Category:Males Category:Team Maswak Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Characters